


School of Life

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Wizard101
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taryn Lionflame is a young Wizard student in the School of Life. She's also an orphan with a mysterious past, one that she wants to uncover. Figuring it out is hard when she's stalked by a new boy. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School of Life

“Who is that boy over there?” my best friend, Kiley Pearlthorn, said. “He keeps staring at you.”  
“Which boy?” I asked her. I glanced over to where Kiley was pointing. I continued, “Oh. I think that’s one of the new Wizard students, James Dawnheart. He’s been following me around for a few days.”  
My other best friend, Kane Willowsong, said, “A not-so-secret admirer, maybe?”  
“More like stalker,” I said.  
The three of us laughed, so hard that we got kicked out of the library. So much for our study group.  
“Seriously, though,” Kiley said. “You really are a good Wizard. And you’re pretty. And kind. Everybody loves you.”  
“Maybe,” I said. I turned to my red-and-orange dragon, Baby Nala. “What do you think, Nal?”  
She growled, then coughed out a little bit of smoke.


End file.
